Bed Time Stories
by MoonlitSatin
Summary: Fai wants Kurogane to tell him a bed time story but when the ninja refuses Fai decides to make up his own! Warning: Fluff, implied yaoi, retarded story.
1. A Story to Kurogane

I made a fluff! There was originally going to be more yaoi in it but I decided to go towards the fluff since this is a bedtime story. I'm just glad I finally made something that isn't a crack! Yay! Enjoy! ^^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tsubasa….*cry* I own some of the manga but I'm pretty sure that doesn't count…

_Bed Time Stories_

"Kuro-woof," Mewed the blonde as he rubbed the larger man's shoulders suggestively.

"What?" Grunted Kurogane irritably. This was the fifth time the mage had woken him up from an almost slumber. Frankly it was beginning to fry the ninja's nerves.

"Kuro-pii should tell me a bed time story."

The ninja sat up from the bed so he could glare down at the smaller man. Sky-blue eyes looked back up at him innocently while the thin, lithe body proclaimed otherwise. It always amazed Kurogane at how tantalizing one could look in a simple, large white dress shirt and a pair of black pajama bottoms. The shirt lay half way open, revealing a milky white chest.

After a while he gave up at trying to stare his companion down. Lying back down he asked the other what kind of story he wanted.

"I don't know. Make one up for me Kuro-tan."

"Fai…" He groaned. "I don't want to make up an entire fucking story."

Fai rolled onto his stomach, supporting his head up on his delicate hands.

"Then _I'll_ tell _you _one!" He declared.

Kurogane raised one black eyebrow. He hadn't seen that coming. Normally the blonde just whined until Kurogane made up something quick and stupid.

Fai took a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he pushed himself up so he toward over the ninja; a coy smile played on his lips.

He began in an ominous voice:

"There once were these four travelers and their magical pixie friend-"

"A pixie?"

Fai shushed him. "Don't interrupt! They were Big Puppy, Little Puppy, Big Kitty, and Little Kitty. Little Kitty wasn't exactly right in the head so the travelers had to go around from town to town to find fur balls. With each fur ball they found Little Kitty grew a little smarter."

"Why does this story sound familiar…" Murmured Kurogane with a smirk. Fai responded by throwing a pillow at the man's face.

"I said no interrupting!" Fake scolded the mage. "Now, where was I…?"

"Something about fur balls."

"Ah, yes! The travelers had just finished finding one of Little Kitty's fur balls when the pixie sensed another one near by. The pixie lead them to an abandoned barn near the edge of town. 'Where's the stupid fur ball pixie!' demanded Big Puppy. They had been searching the barn for hours but no luck. Little Puppy, being the good little pup he was, suggested that they find somewhere to rest and continue search in the morning. Everyone was tired so they all quickly agreed.

"Heading back into town they went to search for a place to stay the night. It took an hour for the travelers to find a place. Eventually they found a cozy little motel painted a pretty lavender color. To their luck the motel only had two small rooms. Little Puppy and Little Kitty were a couple so of course they were going to share a room and pixie was afraid of Big Puppy so pixie wanted to go with them. That left Big Puppy and Big Kitty to share the other room.

"Worst of all-for Big Puppy at least-was that the room only had only one queen sized bed in it. Big Puppy hated the idea of having to share a bed with Big Kitty; or at least that's what he said. However, Big Kitty was too smart to fall for that. Big Kitty knew that Big Puppy liked him but Big Puppy was too stubborn to admit it. So every time Big Puppy was about to fall asleep Big Kitty woke him up. Big Puppy was getting annoyed with this so he threatened to hut Big Kitty by cutting his kitty manly hood off. Big Kitty responded by saying that Big Puppy was 'a mean old woof-woof'. This statement confused Big Puppy but before he could respond Big Kitty kissed him.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end."

Kurogane had remained silent through the rest of the story, which surprised the blonde. The ninja's jaw was clenched tight, reffusing to speak; the shock on his hard face quiet obvious.

Fai decided to take advantage of this and planted a feather light kiss on the others lips.

"Did Kuro-chi like my story?" Asked Fai.

He was expecting some angry remark but was surprised to feel the larger man wrap his tan, muscled arms around him in a big hug. Fai nuzzled into Kurogane's neck.

"Good night Kuro-love."

"Whatever…"

~End~

Was it good? Horrible? Somewhat decent? I know there was a lot of dialogue but he was telling a story, so….It was needed. Next I hope to make a hot yaoi seen so this was a little practice, even though nothing really happened… Please REVIEW and tell me your opinion!

-MoonlitSatin


	2. Scary Stories

My God! People liked the last one and favorited it! I'm sooooo happy! ^^ Never thought something I made on the spur of the moment would be popular in any sense…. Yeah boredom in school! So that place is good for something after all. Lol! Sorry that this took long to make, procrastination and being overloaded with schoolwork is not a good combination… Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: This should be obvious…..but I do not own Tsubasa….. Shocked, aren't you?

Bed Time Stories 

The group had just landed on a new world, nothing new.

With a sigh, Kurogane surveyed the area for any lethal threats.

It was dark, the stars shining dimly, the moon half-hidden behind clouds. Large trees dominated the space so it was difficult to see any surrounding structures. The only sounds the ninja could detect were the dim chirp of crickets and the eerie calls of nocturnal creatures.

"This place seems harmless enough." He grunted. "We should make a fire and go to bed. We can look for the feather when the sun rises."

Fai gave a joyful squeal that sent Sakura and Mokona jumping.

"W-what is it, Fai-san?" Stuttered the terrified girl.

Laughing the blonde patted her head.

"This is perfect!" He cheered. "The dreary atmosphere, the eerie noses, the almost moonless sky-"

Kurogane interrupted him abruptly, "What are you getting at mage?"

A large, fake-demented smile crept onto the shorter man's mouth. He then went behind Syaoran and Sakura and draped his long arms loosely over their shoulders; chills passed down the ninja's back at the look on the man's face. This was going to be a hell of a night.

Fai was pleased at the response he was getting from the others so he continued.

"I was going to say this is the perfect setting to tell some good old fashion ghost stories before we retire to bed."

Mokona squealed at the proposition. Jumping onto Fai's shoulder it began to laugh as Fai had earlier.

"Mokona is the master at scary stories; it is one of Mokona's 108 secret skills!"

"Is this really the appropriate time to be telling stories?" Asked Syaoran.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Fai, "Besides, who knows when we'll find a perfect setting like this one? We need to take advantage of this moment."

"I think it sounds fun!" Chimed in Sakura.

Kurogane sighed. He knew there would be no getting past this now that the princess agreed. A sick feeling in his stomach told him this was going to be a hell of a night…

XXXX

It only took the group less than ten minutes to set up a quick fire. When that was done they gathered around it in a circle, Fai and Kurogane next to each other on one side and Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona on the other.

To pick who went first they had a rock, paper, scissors match.

Sakura-who wasn't paying attention at the time-lost.

"Hhm…" She hummed, "There once were these four teenagers and their dog. They went around all over the country solving mysteries in this really ugly van with flowers painted on the side. One day when they were solving the mystery of the cotton candy monster a giant rat jumped out at them and ate them. The end."

"………………"

"Sakura-chan…" Said a sweat dropping Fai, "I don't think that counts as a scary story…"

"But they get eaten by a rat!" She gestured using her hands in a chomping motion, "Wouldn't you be afraid if you were eaten by a rat, Fai-san?"

"Uhhh…"

The ninja rolled his eyes. "Sure kid, it's a super scary story. Now, who's next?"

"I'll go." Said Syaoran.

Standing up the brunette leaned over the fire, shadows dancing over his face.

"A long time ago there were these two young friends, Terry and Clyde. They did everything together. Swim, play soccer, they even ate all their meals together. Nothing could separate these two, they were that close. Or so it seemed…

"One day Clyde suddenly went missing. Terry looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere. He wasn't at his home, the park, the church, or at the school. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth.

"After a long day of searching Terry decided to take a short cut home through the forest. Everyone in town thought that the forest was haunted but Terry didn't believe it. Though it was dark, he was pretty sure he could find his way home. An hour of wandering passed and he knew he was lost.

"Behind him he heard the sound of snapping twigs, as if someone was running in his direction. Now scared Terry began running for his life. His heart was racing. The faster he went the louder the sound of snapping twigs. Crack! He ran until he reached the river, glad to know he was at the edge of the forest. That gladness soon died away. The moon shone onto the river, illuminating it so one could see everything in the water. Floating lifelessly in the middle of the river was….Clyde.

"Terry screamed at the top of his lungs. Turning around he was prepared to run but was stopped by a ghastly figure of a boy.

"'C-clyde….' he stuttered, 'but I just saw your body in the wa-'

"Clyde reached out to touch Terry but his hand went right through his chest.

"'I'm dead Terry.' Said the entity, 'and it's your fault. A bunch of the bullies who were picking on you went after me after I stood up for you. They beat me up real good, that they did. They beat me till I was dead…'

"Terry's heart stopped a moment as he remembered the day.

"'Why didn't you help me Terry?' continued Clyde, 'I called and called for you but you didn't answer. Why didn't you answer Terry? Weren't we friends? I trusted you. I knew you were there, watching them kill me, but you never did nothing.'

"'Clyde, I-'

"'No more excuses Terry.' a knife appeared in Clyde's hand. Before Terry could react the knife was thrusted into his chest. It only took a few seconds for him to fall to the forest floor, dead. 'Good-bye Terry. See you in hell…'

"Weeks later both Terry's and Clyde's bodies were found. Terry was diagnosed as dyeing from a fatal stab wound. They found inside the decayed body of Clyde's coat was a knife, covered with Terry's blood."

The blonde shuddered, wrapping his coat around his body tightly. "T-that was a good story Syaoran-kun." He stuttered.

"S-s-sure was," Agreed Mokona from Sakura's shoulder.

Kurogane laughed at how scared everyone was of Syaoran's story.

"It's just a dumb story, you chickens." He scoffed, "It's not like it really happened, right kid?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, it's true. It really happened in a small town south of my hometown. The story of Terry and Clyde still remains a mystery to this day."

A loud howl rang through the night sky then, causing everyone-even tough Kurogane- to jump.

"Oookay!" Declared the mage. "I think it's time to go to bed!"

Everyone quickly nodded, huddling up in fright.

Man, this one was a little retarded, ended a bit quick but I couldn't think of anything… Sorry people if Syaoran's little story scared you! I don't know where that came from in my brain but it wanted to come out! Next time I'll give you a nice funny fluff story. As a suggestion from my first reviewer it will involve a good old fairy tail and Kurogane in a dress! ^^ If you have anything you would like to see please feel free to say so, I'm open to all requests!

Please review! I got cookies!

-MoonlitSatin


	3. Kurohime

Okay, I ended up scaring a few people on the last one so I'm going to make it up to those who read these by making something that will make you laugh, say 'awwww!', and wtf. ^^ For my fellow yaoi lovers there will also be some yaoi! *winks* You can't escape the gay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me own nothing! Especially not Kuro-sexy….. *cries*

Bed Time Stories 

Grumpily the ninja awoke with a start.

Something wasn't right….He felt a little off…..

With his brows furrowed together he got up off the bed he had been sharing with Fai. Turning his head to look for his companion he was startled to find the smaller man missing. It was weird, normally the blonde never woke up before Kurogane and if he did he would always rub against him like a cat in heat.

To tired to care at the moment Kurogane was about to pull a white t-shirt on when he noticed something move in his peripheral vision.

"Mage, is that you?" He called out, pulling the shirt over his head.

A rattling noise came from the closet.

"Damnit, mage, get the hell out of there!"

With ninja speed, the raven-haired man went to the closet and yanked the door open in one swift movement.

"What the-" Was all he managed to say before being pulled into the small space.

"Sssh!" Said a very familiar voice in his ear. "Keep quiet! They might hear you…."

Angrily Kurogane elbowed the blonde in the gut.  
"What the hell are you doing!" He demanded, "Why are you worried about the brat and the princess hearing us?"

It was dark in the closet but Kurogane could still make out the light blond color of Fai's hair.

Carefully the lithe mans fingers ran up Kurogane's arms, sending chills of desire to run down the ninja's spin. He would try taking the man right there if the kids and the Mujuu bun weren't in the other room.

Fai's voice came like a breeze into the ninja's ear, as he said, "Don't worry Kuro-hime; I'll protect you from those who would want to defile you."

"Kuro-hime?! I ain't no princess you little-!"

He stopped himself. Was it just Kurogane's imagination or did he feel the hilt of a sword poking his side…

In a fury, Kurogane reached up to pull the string of the light in the closet.

It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust but when they did his mouth dropped to the floor.

Next to him Fai was dressed up like some sort of prince in a fairy tale! He wore elegant clothes with plaid armor on his chest and shoulders, the clothe a brilliant royal blue. At his hip hung a long sword in a sheath the same color as his clothes, the hilt decorated with fine red jewels that seemed to mimic Kurogane's eyes. His slightly long blond hair was brushed back a bit and in a ponytail. Despite the shock he felt he had to admit Fai looked pretty damn sexy dressed like that.

"F-fai…" Stuttered Kurogane, dumbfounded, "Why the hell are you dressed like that?"

Fai looked at his companion as if he was crazy. "What do you mean Kuro-hime? I look as I always do. You look a little funny though, pink isn't a flattering color on you…."

Megaly confused, Kurogane looked down, seeing he was wearing a pink dress that had many frills and laces on it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'M IN A DAMN DRESS!!!"

Fai snickered, eyeing the frantic man coyly. "Well of course you're in a dress Kuro-hime!" He exclaimed, "You're the princess. Princesses wear dresses. I, being a prince, don't have to wear one."

"But I'm a guy!"

_This can't be happening! _Thought Kurogane. _What the hell happened to my clothes?!_

The blonde bent down in the tight space and lifted the ninja's dress. Kurogane didn't have on any underwear underneath the gown so the mage had a good view of the man's large member.

Fai gasped. "Oh my! Father told me you were a women!"

Mentally Kurogane face palmed himself, thinking about kicking the mage while he was down there.

"You couldn't tell I was a guy just from my face?"

"Nope~!" Sang Fai. "I have to admit for a guy you look pretty good down here. How big are you? Eight inches?"

Kurogane's face flushed when he felt the blonde grab his cock. A small moan escaped his lips from the pressure the other inflicted, causing him to turn hard.

"Ah….Stop that!" He half yelled, half groaned. Under him he could hear Fai laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, yes it is Kuro-tan." Mused the mage. He was about to take the lengthy member in his mouth when a large knock on the door interrupted him.

Letting go of Kurogane and getting up from the closet floor he asked whom it was and what they wanted.

"It's me," The voice was female, "I have come to retrieve my daughter Kuro-hime."

The door swung open. On the other side stood Yuuko, wearing a similar dress as Kurogane's but instead of pink it was red. Her long black hair was in a bun at the top of her head, making her seem a bit older. On her shoulder was the white Mujuu bun, Mokona.

"Witch?" Asked a dazed Kurogane, "Why the hell are you in our closet?"

Yuuko stepped forward and smacked his face with the back of her pale hand.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that young lady!" She said in a funny rich person's accent.

Fai, the gentleman that he was, stepped between them, taking Yuuko's hand, and kissed it.

"Lady Yuuko," He said, "You don't need to pretend anymore. I know your daughter is really a he."

She gave a sweat drop, fluttering her hands about. "Why, Fai-san, would you ever say that?"

"I saw her dick."

"….."

"….."

"Does this mean the wedding is off?"

"Oh no!" Exclaimed the blonde joyfully, slinging his arm around the taller man's shoulder. "He's got a nice size to him so I'll take him anyway!"

"What?!" Shouted Kurogane.

"Of course," Continued Fai, "I want to be the seme in the relationship. I've always had this fantasy of dominating another man…"

Flinging off the mage's arm Kurogane bolted out of the closet, pushing Yuuko out of his way.

The witch giggled.

"So eager to get out of the closet, Kurogane?" She called after him.

He ignored her gay comment and kept running, running into the blackness.

Slowing down to catch his breath the ninja froze in terror as he was suddenly standing at the alter of a wedding. Next to him, in a white tuxedo, stood Fai.

The smaller man slipped a ring over Kurogane's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and another man." Announced a priest. "You may now kiss the groom!"

Fai's lips brushed teasingly over Kurogane's.

"I love you Kuro-sex…" He whispered.

XXXX

"And that is the story of how our marriage would go if we were in another universe." Concluded Fai, looking very proud of himself.

Sakura looked at him, confused, and Syaoran was trying not to blush.

"That was a great bed time story!" Cheered Mokona as she jumped onto Kurogane's shoulder. "Mokona thinks Kurogane would make a great uke!"

"Shut it Mujuu bun!" Roared the ninja, flicking Mokona off his shoulder and into Fai's lap.

"Whaaa!" She cried, "Mommy, Daddy is being mean to Mokona!"

"There, there Moko-chan. Daddy's just a mean old woof-woof." The mage cooed.

"What does seme and uke mean?" Asked Sakura innocently.

Kurogane and Syaoran's faces turned crimson.

The blonde giggled pervertedly, reaching over to pat her head. "I'll tell you when you're older Sakura-chan."

~End~

Ha! This is my version of the classic story of prince marries princess, or in this case prince marries prince. Can you imagine Kuro-tan in a dress??? So funny! XD Thank you Pheobe Yuu for the idea of it! If you pretty little readers have a nice idea of your own that you think I should do then please let me know in a review. Please review! They make me happy and fluffy inside. I give special cookies to all who review so do it for the cookies people! *looks at you with large kitty eyes* Pwease?

-MoonlitSatin


	4. Slumber Parties

Here's number 4~! Yeah! If it wasn't for those who reviewed and added this to their favorites I might have stopped at the last one, so thank you for your patronage! ^^ I love seeing what you people have to say so keep sending those reviews! I'm running out of ideas so if you got anything at all that you think I should do please say so! *gives you the puppy-dog eyes* Please?

Bed Time Stories

The blond man finished the last of Sakura's braids, tying a pretty pink ribbon around the end. Holding up the mirror so she could see he asked how she liked it.

"It looks so pretty Fai-san!" She exclaimed happily.

Mokona jumped onto Sakura's shoulder, cheering in agreement. "Sakura looks like a fairy princess~!" She sang.

Fai smiled at the two. "I'm glad you both like it."

The princess turned around on the bed to huge him and he gratefully returned it.

"So what else do we do at these 'slumber parties'?" She asked, hoping it would be something really fun.

Sakura hadn't know what a slumber party was and when Fai heard that he insisted she, Mokona, and himself have one. So far they had painted their nails, had a pillow fight, and gorged themselves on little pizza roles. She was sad that Kurogane and Syaoran couldn't join them but as Fai had said 'those boys will only ruin the fun with their fighting nonsense'.

The mage thought a moment before answering. "We could tell stories!"

Mokona giggled a loud yes.

"What kind of stories?" The princess asked.

"Any kind Sakura-chan." He said, "Just use your imagination!"

Cocking her head she looked at him in confusion. "You mean like when we began the party? Imagine you're a girl?"

Fai smile nervously as Mokona's giggles turned into loud bursts of laughter. "Sure Sakura-chan. Just like when you imagine I'm a girl."

"Okay~!"

"Oh! Mokona wants to tell the first story!" The white rabbit-like creature jumped up and down in a frenzy.

"Sure Moko-chan, go ahead." Said the blond.

"This is one Yuuko told Mokona," She began. "There once was this man slave named Wata-chan. Every day he was forced to do the bidding of the all powerful witch, Yuu-sensei. She had him cook, clean, and bring her a lot of sake every single day. With her was always this annoying black bunny named Moko-kun, who would always tease him about everything.

"One day the witch had Wata-chan go out to get this super old sake from a friend of his, Dome-kun. Well, Wata-chan didn't think they were friends but everyone else did.

"Once Wata-kun got to Dome-kun's house he was attacked and torn limb to limb by a giant butterfly!"

Sakura squealed in fright. Fai, being a good mommy, tried calming her down, saying to Mokona, "Okay Moko-chan, I think that was a little too graphic for the girl. Why don't I tell the next story?"

"That wasn't graphic!" Whined the white creature. "Mokona didn't even get to the good part where Dome-kun resurrects Wata-chan so he can stick his-"

"Okay!" Interrupted the mage, afraid of what Mokona was going to say next. "It's my turn to tell a story."

Both of his children sat patiently as Fai collect his thoughts. "Hhhmm..," He began, "There once was a Kitty and a Puppy. The Kitty was a fun loving thing, always wanting to do new things, but the Puppy was a little more down to earth, or to put it more accurately he was a stiff board.

"One day Kitty wanted to throw a party. He was so excited he bought a bunch of pretty collars for all of his guests. His friend Little Kitty got a white collar, Little Puppy got a green collar, the pixie got a purple collar, Puppy got a pink collar, and he got a blue one.

"Puppy, being the meanie head he was, got mad at Kitty, chasing him around the room, yelling, 'Why in the world did you give me the pink collar?!

You stupid cat!'

"Kitty laughed at his out burst, making Puppy even more angry.

"As Puppy was chasing Kitty around the room all of a sudden Puppy tripped on Little Kitty's tail, causing him to fall on Kitty. Puppy grunted as he tried pushing himself up but was stopped by Kitty pulling him back down.

"'Me-ow~!' meowed Kitty, 'Kitty likes feeling Puppy on top…'

"Blushing Puppy growled at him. Kitty was about to let him go but then all of a sudden he felt Puppy lick him over the mouth. Kitty was shocked but didn't question his friend. With a sweet mew he licked Puppy back, completely forgetting about the other guests. The end."

The mage looked at Mokona with a triumphed smirk on his face.

"That, my dear Moko-chan," He said, "Is how you tell a good yaoi story without actually insinuating it's a yaoi."

Mokona laughed, jumping onto Fai's shoulder.

"You're right Fai-san! That was a much better story. We should tell Yuuko that one!"

As they both began laughing Sakura-like the ditz she is-stared at them with a very confused look on her young face.

_'Why is it I never get what they're talking about…' _She thought.

After the duo finished laughing she asked, "What does yaoi mean?"

Fai stood dead still, Mokona began laughing again.

"Uh, well…" The blonde began, sweating a little, "Yaoi is…Um…Yaoi is basically me and Kuro-run. Two boys, or men in general, who are very…_close_ to one another."

Mokona nodded in agreement, a smirk on her face.

The princess nodded, "Okay. So that would mean onii-san and Yukito-san are yaoi."

A small blush crept onto Fai's checks but he waved it off, laughing weakly. "Yeah, that's right Sakura-chan. They're so yaoi." Feeling a little awkward and being unnerved by Sakura's innocence, Fai said, "Okay, party's over."

"Awwww!" Whined Mokona and Sakura. "Why?"

"We don't want to stay up too late," He chastised, "If we're tired tomorrow when we go out looking for the feather Kirgy and Syaoran-kun will be angry."

The princess and Mokona solemnly nodded. The last thing they needed was two angry puppies.

Fai smiled and said that maybe they could do it again in the next world, if it was safe enough.

"Yeah!" Cheered the two.

'_So this is what it's like to be hanging out with the girls…'_

~End~

Yeah~! Go slumber parties~! So how'd you like it? Fai is sooooo one of the girls, don't you think? If I had a chance to do two things with the Tsubasa cast it would be seeing KuroFai live and getting to become bff with Fai. -^^- Please review! I got cookies~!

-MoonlitSatin


End file.
